The present disclosure relates to a method of preparing detectors with bumps thereon for oxide bonding to integrated chips, and a device utilizing oxide-bonded bumps.
Conventionally, an indium-to-indium cold-welding process is utilized to bond detectors, for example, HgCdTe detectors to readout integrated chips. The indium-to-indium cold-welding process requires application of high external pressure and force to form the bond. Indium, being a weak material, is subject to breakage on application of such high external pressure/force. In addition, the indium-to-indium cold-welding process may also cause mechanical damage to the detectors due to the application of the high external pressure/force.
These and other drawbacks to conventional approaches exist.